YuGiOh Easter
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: Short and sweet, Mokuba get's sugar high and Seto dyes Easter eggs! Could it get any better? Happy Easter everyone! [Holiday Fluff]
1. Default Chapter

Just a short cute YGO Easter fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba and Mai were gathered at the Game Shop on Easter Morning, a gathering of friends and family where everyone ate, drank and was merry.  
  
"Hey! That one was mine! Yours is over there!"  
  
Or not.  
  
"Hey, Tristan, Joey! Relax! Look, if you can't decide who's bunny it is, I'll eat it myself." Yugi broke into the minor fight and grabbed the chocolate bunny off the table. They were gathered in the livingroom, going through Easter baskets and eating all the candy.  
  
"Oh! All this chocolate will ruin my flawless complexion!"  
  
Okay, maybe not. Anyway, most of them were eating.  
  
"Hey Seto! Look what I have!" Mokuba was showing his older brother the jumbo chocolate bar he had found in his basket.  
  
"Mokuba, I don't think you should eat that all right now..." Seto said, almost panicked. But it was to late, Mokuba had already downed more than half of it.  
  
"What's wrong Kaiba?" Tea asked.  
  
"Mokuba ate too much chocolate...." Seto stared worriedly at Mokuba, who was now laying on the ground face down.  
  
"Oh no! Is he okay??" Mai said, suddenly kneeling down next to the black- haired little boy.  
  
With a sudden shriek he jumped up and flung his chocolate bar in her face, leaving a large chocolate streak across her 'flawless complexion'. Mai sat stunned for a moment as Mokuba proceeded to gobble down every morsel of chocolate in sight (Including Tristan and Joey's bunnys) and then ran down to the shop.  
  
Everyone followed him quickly, anxious to stop the now sugar-high pre-teen. They reached the bottom floor just in time to find Mokuba running out the front door. Seto pushed past everyone and dashed onto the sidewalk. He just saw Mokuba jump onto some woman's back and asked her for candy.  
  
The woman looked startled, to say the least. Finally Seto and the others caught up.  
  
"Mokuba! Stop pestering this young woman! I'm sorry miss, my brother had a little too much candy today." Set apologized. The woman smiled.  
  
"No problem. My little brother is the same way too. Can't let him have even a chocolate chip!" She laughed as she let Mokuba down. He pouted momentarily before running off and attacking another person.  
  
For about an hour, Yugi, Seto and the gang went through town chasing Mokuba and apologizing to those he had 'attacked'. Most people took it fairly well. They had gone all over town and had reached the shop again when Mokuba finally wore out. He suddenly dropped to the sidewalk, completely exhausted and asleep.  
  
"Finally!" Joey said as Seto picked him up.  
  
"Seto, you can lay him in on my bed if you want." Yugi offered.  
  
"Thank you." Seto said, taking Mokuba up. The rest settled in the kitchen and were about to die eggs when Seto returned.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, ready to dye some eggs?" Joey asked, his face lit up with excitement. Seto looked at him.  
  
"You still dye eggs? That's for children." He said coldly.  
  
"No it isn't Seto, it's for everyone! Come on, I worked it out so we each have 6 eggs." Yugi said, offering Seto a chair around the table that had several egg dyeing cups set on it.  
  
"If you insist." Seto said, sitting down. He picked up an egg and looked at it. Ten he held it half in the blue for a moment. Taking it out and contemplating the color, he proceeded to dip different parts of the egg in the different colors, resulting in a rather interesting kaleidoscope egg. Everyone was busy working on their own eggs and chatting when Yami Bakura materialized behind Bakura.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked coldly, not unlike Seto had. Yugi looked up at him.  
  
"Dying eggs of course! It's an Easter tradition." Yugi explained. Bakura nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Yami Bakura. It's just for fun!" Bakura said.  
  
Yami Bakura picked an egg out of the dye. Examining it closely before setting it down he snorted.  
  
"Why do you color eggs?"  
  
"Like we said, for fun." Tea said patiently. Bakura then looked at his hand.  
  
"Ah! My hand is green!" He said in shock.  
  
"Well of course, you put your fingers in the dye. It turns things colors." Tristan said. Bakura stared at his hands in wonderment before sticking his fingers in another color. He looked at they turned purple, and somehow found this entertaining.  
  
Soon enough Yami Bakura had a rather interesting array of colored fingers on both hands. Everyone except Seto (who was concentrating on his multi- colored eggs) had stopped dying to watch in amusement. When Yami Bakura realized he didn't have any more fingers to dye, he stopped. Examining his hands closely he realized another problem.  
  
"Does it come off?" He asked. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, it may take a while though!" Bakura said nervously. He then took his Yami over to the sink and told him to hold his hands under the water for a while. Yami Bakura did so for about ten minutes, while everyone else got back to dying eggs. Seto stood and announced he was finished, and showed everyone his beautiful kaleidoscope eggs.  
  
"Cool Seto!"  
  
"Yeah Kaiba, those are pretty neat!"  
  
"See, We told you dying eggs isn't just for kids."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. It's almost four, I need to take Mokuba home. Thank you for inviting me over Yugi."  
  
"No problem Seto." Yugi said happily as Seto went up to retrieve Mokuba. When he returned downstairs and took Mokuba out to the waiting limo, Yugi called after him:  
  
"When Mokuba wakes, tell him I said Happy Easter!"  
  
"I will." Seto said before nodding goodbye and letting the driver person drive them off.  
  
Yugi went back inside to find Tristan and Joey fighting over the last chocolate bunny.  
  
Yugi sighed. 'Some things will just never change.' He thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short and sweet! ^_^ R+R and tell me what you think! 


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! Concerns a sequel andor ne...

In response to my YuGiOh Easter fic I got several very nice reviews. Two of them asking me to do another chapter or a Sequel. Problem is, I have no clue what else to write. *scratches head* If anyone has any ideas I'd be happy to take them! Also to let you know, I have another YuGiOh fic that I am working on. It's already well over 10,000 words so far, and I'm not going to post it until I'm done, but It's almost finished. It's going to be called 'Promises', so look for it in the near future! And don't forget the please give me ideas for another chapter/a sequel! 


End file.
